


Diaries: Online

by elliott



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Friendship, Gen, MMORPGs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliott/pseuds/elliott
Summary: [Lord_Shu has sent F_C a friend request!](Mystreet AU where Diaries is a video game they play together.)





	Diaries: Online

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most lighthearted piece content ive created in my almost half a dozen years as an aphmau fan
> 
> anyways heres my silly au where instead of final fantasy they play a minecraft diaries mmo and aaron and aphmau are best friends

**F_C** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 89

 _Class:_ Warrior

 _Guild:_  None

 

 **Lord_Shu** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 74

 _Class:_ Warrior

 _Guild:_  Phoenix Alliance

  


_[Lord_Shu has sent F_C a friend request!]_

_[F_C accepted the request]_

 

_[Private message between F_C and Lord_Shu]_

**Lord_Shu:** OMG thank you so much i thought i was totally a goner

 **F_C:** It’s no problem, really.

 **F_C:** Why were you all the way over at the Eastern Wolf Tribe territory by yourself? It’s supposed to be a level 80+ territory.

 **Lord_Shu:** i know :( i was with some higher level friends but we split up

 **F_C:** Why?

 **Lord_Shu:** it seemed like a better idea at the time tbh

 **Lord_Shu:** you were there though! so it all worked out

 **F_C:** I suppose it did.

 **F_C:** There’s a safezone pretty near to the castle with an NPC named Mira, check her out if you need healing.

 **Lord_Shu:** you are my new favorite person

 **F_C:** Haha.

 **Lord_Shu:** seriously thank u so much…

 **Lord_Shu:** you should join our party!! we can get the group xp bonus for this area then :)

 **F_C:** Sure.

  


**DivineKnight** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 90

 _Class:_ Knight

 _Guild:_ Phoenix Alliance

 

 **netherrebel** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 87

 _Class:_ Shadow Knight

 _Guild:_ Phoenix Alliance

 

 **dualwielding_** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 83

 _Class:_ Guard

 _Guild:_ Phoenix Alliance

  


_[Party chat]_

**Lord_Shu:** adding a new guy!

 **netherrebel:** what/who/when/why/how

 **dualwielding_:** ^^^

 **Lord_Shu:** his name’s fc!! he saved me after you all cruelly abandoned me

 **DivineKnight:** WE SPLIT UP

 **Lord_Shu:** water under the bridge

_[F_C has been added to the party!]_

**Lord_Shu:** hey! :3c

 **F_C:** Hey.

 **F_C:** Meet up at the castle? I know a great hidden spot to level grind.

 **netherrebel:** oh hell yeah

  


_[Private message between F_C and Lord_Shu]_

**Lord_Shu:** hey! thanks for helping us so much again yesterday it was so much fun

 **F_C:** I’m glad you had fun. I did too.

 **F_C:** I don’t usually take part in group play.

 **Lord_Shu:** i can’t believe you’re not even in a guild! you’re so high levelled

 **F_C:** Well, like I said. I don’t really know anyone on here.

 **Lord_Shu:** you should join mine!!!

 **F_C:** The Phoenix Alliance?

 **Lord_Shu:** yeah!!! i’m the leader :)

 **F_C:** Wait. Really?

 **Lord_Shu:** yes really!! did you not know haha

 **Lord_Shu:** man you really weren’t kidding when you say you go solo

 **F_C:** I’m a bit surprised, honestly.

 **Lord_Shu:** even if i’m lower level than other guild leaders, my leadership expertise more than makes up for it!

 **Lord_Shu:** we’ll be #1 guild within this year, mark my words!

 **F_C:** Lmao.

 **Lord_Shu:** so, you want an invite?

 **F_C:** Maybe another time. I’m gonna go solo for a little long, I think.

 **Lord_Shu:** aw, ok!

 **Lord_Shu:** you wanna go raid a dungeon? :)

 **F_C:** Always.

 

_[Private message between F_C and Lord_Shu]_

**Lord_Shu:** I FINALLY GOT THE RELIC :D

 **F_C:** Nice job!

 **F_C:** Lady Irene who? B)

 **Lord_Shu:** lol you are such a dork

 **F_C:** B|

 **Lord_Shu:** it’s a compliment, i promise :P

 **F_C:** I’m flattered.

 **Lord_Shu:** hahaha!

 

_[Private message between F_C and Lord_Shu]_

**Lord_Shu:** leveled up!! watch out i am coming for your throne

 **F_C:** I’m trembling.

 **Lord_Shu:** i can tell. nobody can resist my fearsome powers of intimidation

 **F_C:** You are a guild leader, after all.

 **Lord_Shu:** damn right!!

 **Lord_Shu:** did you win that armor auction on the forums?

 **F_C:** No, I lost it to that guy with the Enki icon.

 **Lord_Shu:** lmao that guy

 **F_C:** Yeah.

 **Lord_Shu:** do you think he has a pic of enki framed in his room irl??

 **F_C:** Oh, absolutely.

 **Lord_Shu:** LOL

 

_[Private message between F_C and Lord_Shu]_

**Lord_Shu:** do you have a discord??

 **F_C:** What’s that?

 **Lord_Shu:** it’s a chat program! for gamers

 **F_C:** Gamers.

 **Lord_Shu:** yes!!! it is so easy and good to use

 **Lord_Shu:** me and my friends are part of a diaries server you should join!

 **F_C:** I’ll set one up then, I suppose.

 **Lord_Shu:** yaaaay! :D

 **F_C:** Ok, done.

 **Lord_Shu:** add me! i’m aphmeow#1016

 **F_C:** Alright.

  


#general

 **→** **Brace yourselves.** _FC_ **just joined the server.**

 **gar gar:** new guyyy

 **katie:** yo

 **aphmeow:** hey!!!

 **FC:** Uh. Hi.

 **Luci:** Who’s this?

 **aphmeow:** my friend! he’s the guy i was telling you helped me with those wolves

 **laur laur:** ohh the eastern wolf tribe guy

 **laur laur:** he literally has the most powerful weapon the warrior class can get, so cool

 **katie:** the demon broadsword??

 **FC:** Yeah.

 **katie:** damnnn

 **Dante:** hey!

 **Luci:** Welcome! I’m lucinda.

 **FC:** Hey.

 **FC:** I’m Aaron.

 **aphmeow:** omg

 **katie:** did you not even know his name

 **aphmeow:** listen…

 **katie:** you’ve been talking with this guy for a week and you never asked his name

 **katie:** god you are a DISASTER

 **katie:** also i’m katelyn btw

 **FC:** TheFireFist?

 **FC:** I saw you on the forums.

 **katie:** hell yeah

 **katie:** bringing you the most premium content on that cesspool

 **gar gar:** i’m garroth!

 **gar gar:** thanks for saving aph’s ass so we didn’t have to hear her complain about dying 4ever

 **aphmeow:** you’re so meeeean

 **gar gar:** it’s just the truth ://

 **katie:** i mean, he isn’t wrong

 **aphmeow:** i cannot BELIEVE you are siding with garroth over me.

 **Luci:** Truly, the apocalypse is upon us.

 **kim:** LOL

 **aphmeow:** of course kim comes out of hiding behind invisible status to laugh at lucinda’s message

 **kim:** what can i say i’m a lesbian before i’m a lurker

 **Luci:** Love u babe <3

 **kim:** <3

 **katie:** gross

 **kim:** ur just jealous

 **katie:** maybe so

 **aphmeow:** what about that guy you were messaging on the forums???

 **katie:** APH

 **kim:** OH?

 **gar gar:** :eyes:

 **katie:** i hate you so much

 **aphmeow:** <333

 

#guild-stuff

 **aphmeow:** meet up in PD if you can within the next 24 hours!! there’s gonna be an event going on :D

 **FC:** Are you all in the Phoenix Alliance?

 **gar gar:** mostly! except for katelyn who is a TRAITOR

 **katie:** my guild could kick your guild’s ass

 **gar gar:** lies and slander

 **laur laur:** ok honestly being in a guild run by garroth’s brother sounds like the most excruciating experience in the world

 **katie:** says the guy who used to be in the shadow army

 **laur laur:** hey now.

 **Luci:** Gene is better than zane, let’s be real

 **Dante:** I second this

 **laur laur:** exactly!

 **FC:** Garroth’s brother?

 **kim:** yeah his brother runs the Jury of Nine guild. his username’s TheHighPreist

 **laur laur:** and also he’s an asshole

 **gar gar:** heyyy

 **laur laur:** dude your brother is the worst. end of story.

 **Luci:** he’s like 13 and angry for no reason

 **laur laur:** he’s an edgelord

 **Luci:** EXACTLY

 **katie:** fair but he’s still a good guild leader

 **Dante:** honestly I doubt that

 **laur laur:** at least gene was like… tolerable

 **Luci:** didn’t zane try to join the shadow army and gene rejected him LOL

 **laur laur:** YEAH LMAO

 **katie:** i’m not here to be nice i’m here to WIN

 **katie:** what are you? a casual?

 **laur laur:** perhaps

 **gar gar:** noob

 **laur laur:** i hate you all so much

 **aphmeow:** :(

 **laur laur:** i hate all of you except for aph so much

 

#general

 **Luci:** Who wants to fight a dungeon boss with me and kim??

 **aphmeow:** YESSS

 **FC:** I’m down.

 **kim:** awesome!

 **aphmeow:** wanna hop in the voice channel? :D

 **Luci:** ofc

 **kim:** yes!!

 **FC:** I can come in but I can’t say anything.

 **FC:** I think my dad is home and he’ll be super pissed if he hears me talking to anyone.

 **aphmeow:** its ok!! that sucks :(

 **Luci:** I’ll kick his ass for you

 **FC:** You’re my hero.

 **kim:** party time!!!

  


**whitewiitch** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 82

 _Class:_  Wizard

 _Guild:_  Phoenix Alliance

 

 **Ghostygirl** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 68

 _Class:_  Spectre

 _Guild:_  Phoenix Alliance

 

_[Party chat]_

**F_C:** Let’s do this.

  


#general

 **kim:** i’m so close to leveling up and achieving nirvana

 **gar gar:** isn’t that a band

 **kim:** i meant the state of transcendence

 **gar gar:** was it named after the band??

 **laur laur:** garroth you are so fucking dumb sometimes

 **katie:** “sometimes”

 **gar gar:** HEY

 **Luci:** Nice.

  


_[Private message between @FC and @aphmeow]_

**FC:** Talking today was really cool. I hope we do it again.

 **FC:** Well, I didn’t talk, but I liked hearing your guys’ voices.

 **aphmeow:** aw!! we’re glad you could join us :) we def should do that again soon!!! so much fun

 **FC:** I hope someday I can talk to you guys too.

 **aphmeow:** i hope so too!

 

#guild-stuff

 **aphmeow:** the monthly guild tournament is today!! make sure to meet up at o’khasis to take part in the pvp battles!!!

 **katie:** i hope we get matched up

 **aphmeow:** you’re going down >:3

 **katie:** in your dreams

  


**TheHighPreist** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 90

 _Class:_  Cleric

 _Guild:_  Jury of Nine

 

 **TheFireFist** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 81

 _Class:_  Pugilist

 _Guild:_  Jury of Nine

 

 **TheGoldenHeart** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 78

 _Class:_  Warrior

 _Guild:_  Jury of Nine

 

 **TheVenomScythe** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 82

 _Class:_  Warrior

 _Guild:_  Jury of Nine

 

 **TheSilverDeath** \- OFFLINE

 _Level:_ 97

 _Class:_ Warrior

 _Guild:_  Jury of Nine

  


#general

 **Luci:** I BEAT ZAAANE

 **Dante:** HELL YES

 **katie:** NICE

 **katie:** wait he’s on my team

 **Luci:** LMAOOO

 **aphmeow:** laurance just beat ivy!!!

 **laur laur:** hell yeah

 **laur laur:** raven did most the work though

 **katie:** one sec i’ll invite her

 **→** **Challenger approaching -** _ivy [J9]_ **has appeared!**

 **ivy [J9]:** fuck you

 **laur laur:** katelyn collect your ex gf

 

#guild-stuff

 **katie:** HAHA WE WON

 **aphmeow:** :’(

 **Luci:** We’ll get you next time.

 **gar gar:** this is a tragedy

 **ivy [J9]:** haha suck it

 **laur laur:** why are you still here

 **ivy [J9]:** you can’t get rid of me now

 **aphmeow:** this is my server i can ban you

 **ivy [J9]:** you love me too much

 **aphmeow:** curses

 

#quests

 **aphmeow:** can someone come help me with the lullaby for a thief quest??? i’m stuck

 **FC:** Yeah, sure. I’ll be right over.

 **aphmeow:** i owe you my LIFE

 

#selfies

 **aphmeow:** image_1.png

 **Luci:** looking good!

 **kim:** ur so cute aaaaa

 **aphmeow:** ur too nice… ;;

 **ivy [J9]:** did you cut your hair?

 **aphmeow:**...yes?

 **aphmeow:** why

 **ivy [J9]:** idk just curious

 **FC:** You look good.

 **aphmeow:** :D

 

#general

 **gar gar:** hey lyn you still talkin to that guy from the forums

 **katie:** yes. also do NOT call me that again

 **gar gar:** ok that’s fair

 **gar gar:** can you tell him to STOP OUTBIDDING ME

 **katie:** no ask him yourself

 **kim:** lol

 **FC:** The guy from the forums?

 **gar gar:** the enki guy

 **FC:** Ohhh.

 **gar gar:** maybe i will ask him myself

 **→** _travis <3_ **just joined the server - glhf!**

 **gar gar:** oh GOD DAMN IT katelyn

 **katie:** hey it was your idea

 **Luci:** why do you keep inviting these kinds of people

 **ivy [J9]:** rude

 **katelyn:** :)

 **travis <3: **what’s poppingggggg

 

#quests

 **laur laur:** i was gonna go do the return to meteli quest anyone wanna come with

 **travis <3:** hells to the yeah

 **laur laur:** i retract my offer

 **travis <3: **WOW

 **FC:** Sure thing.

 **katie:** i’ll tag along why not

 **travis <3: **i have to come too then

 **katie:** ugh

 **FC:** Let’s go.

  


**demonwarlock69** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 77

 _Class:_  Warrior

 _Guild:_  None

  


_[Party chat]_

**TheFireFist:** you’re not a part of a guild?

 **F_C:** Well, that makes the two of us.

 **demonwarlock69:** guildless buddies!!

 **TheFireFist:** join the jury of nine

 **netherrebel:** um phoenix alliance is obviously superior :/

 **TheFireFist:** you’re a coward and a fool

 **netherrebel:** i’m only one of those things

 **TheFireFist:** which one

 **netherrebel:** it’s a secret

 **F_C:** Can we start the quest?

 **demonwarlock69:** let’s go!!!

  


#selfies

 **FC:** image_1.png

 **gar gar:** holy shit

 

_[Private message between @gar gar and @aphmeow]_

**gar gar:** HE’S HOT?

 **aphmeow:** HE’S HOT!

  


_[Private message between @FC and @aphmeow]_

**FC:** Can I ask you something?

 **aphmeow:** yeah! go ahead

 **FC:** Can I join the Phoenix Alliance?

 **aphmeow:** omg

 **FC:** It’s fine if I can’t.

 **aphmeow:** dude no we want you here!!!

 **aphmeow:** right now??

 **FC:** Sure.

 **aphmeow:** awesome!!!

 

#guild-stuff

 **aphmeow:** GUESS WHO JUST JOINED THE PHOENIX ALLIANCE

 **katie:** ???

 **FC:** B)

 **katie:** SHIT

 **ivy [J9]:** uuugh why’d you join those losers

 **travis <3:** aaron buddy how could you abandon me like this

 **FC:** I don’t know you.

 **travis <3: **:’(

 **gar gar:** what’s happening??

 **laur laur:** scroll up

 **Luci:** aaron joined us!!!

 **gar gar:** nice!

 **aphmeow:** as the leader of the phoenix drop alliance i now present you, aaron f_c, an official place in the ranks of my esteemed army

 **FC:** I gracefully accept.

 **katie:** boo

 **laur laur:** shut up katelyn

 **katie:** :/

 

#general

 **laur laur:** I JUST LOST MY MOUNT :(

 **gar gar:** NOOOO

 **Dante:** ungrth… in all of our hearts…

 **katie:** what kind of name even was ungrth

 **laur laur:** hey now that’s my fucking son you’re talking about

 **gar gar:** i think there’s a character limit

 **katie:** that’s archaic

 **gar gar:** definitely

 **laur laur:** 5 bucks garroth didn’t know what that word meant

 **gar gar:** HEY

 **Dante:** i’ll take that bet

 

#guild-stuff

 **aphmeow:** monthly guild tournament time! head down to o’khasis to fight it out in pvp battles!!!

 **katie:** you guys are going down (again)

 **aphmeow:** >:(

 **katie:** >:)

 **gar gar:** ur going down katelyn

 **katie:** shush

 **ivy [J9]:** the jury of nine will claim victory once again!

 **laur laur:** why is she still allowed here

 **travis <3: **ok imma be honest i don’t know who like, half the people in here are

 **FC:** Good luck, guys!

 **katie:** finally a sportsman

 **FC:** Make no mistake, we’re still taking you down.

 **gar gar:** hell yes

 **katie:** oh it’s ON

  


**F_C** \- ONLINE

 _Level:_ 93

 _Class:_  Warrior

 _Guild:_  Phoenix Alliance

  


#guild-stuff

 **aphmeow:** WE DID IT!!!

 **katie:** FUCK

 **gar gar:** YESSS

 **Dante:** WOOHOO

 **ivy [J9]:** :/

 **Luci:** Yes!!!!!

 **aphmeow:** aaron u did so well… ur tonight’s MVP

 **FC:** We all worked together to achieve victory.

 **aphmeow:** oh shut up you don’t be humble you won ALL YOUR MATCHES

 **travis <3:** that demon broadsword doesn’t fuck around

 **FC:** I’m not selling it.

 **travis <3: **SHIT

 **gar gar:** aphmau’s right!! aaron you did so well

 **FC:** Thank you so much, guys.

 

_[Private message between @FC and @aphmeow]_

**FC:** Hey.

 **FC:** I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to be a part of this. You didn’t need to let me come into your friend group but you did, and I’m so grateful. I’m still not really used to having friends like this but I’ve had so much fun playing with you guys.

 **FC:** So yeah. Thanks.

 **aphmeow:** you don’t need to say thanks!! you’re the one who saved me in the first place

 **aphmeow:** w/o your heroic act of kindness we never would’ve even met!

 **FC:** Haha.

 **aphmeow:** but seriously, you’re so much fun! we all love having you around

 **FC:** Really?

 **aphmeow:** yes really!! :P

 **FC:** Thank you.

 **aphmeow:** oh shoot my mom is calling for dinner i have to go

 **aphmeow:** goodnight, fc :)

 **FC:** Goodnight, Shu.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you enjoyed! i might write more someday, we'll see
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ [ptsdaaron](https://ptsdaaron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
